


The Beach Episode

by Nikolaos_Sora



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Beach Episode, The Beach Episode, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaos_Sora/pseuds/Nikolaos_Sora
Kudos: 4





	The Beach Episode

The warm breeze of the hot Summer's day was a blessing from the Gods as the group of teens ran around the golden beach adorned with the usual things that any beach would have in red and white checkers; red and white beach towels laid in somewhat straight lines in different areas shaded by the large check umbrellas scattered around. In the middle of these umbrellas was a large picnic blanket and a large basket of food and drinks for the rowdy group as well as a wooden hut just outside of the beach for those who didn't particularly like the feel of sand beneath their toes. 

  
Everyone had decided to play on the volleyball court next to the hut on the beach, but instead of playing it like any normal person would, they decided that it would be much more fun with BBH as their ball, with Ranboo by himself versus Sapnap and Dream. Pushing Bad into the net until he was stuck in the loose nets until he was a bundle of red, black and yellow on the floor, nets having come off of the poles on either side, and Ranboo declared the winner. Bad had cast his lengthy black and red robes for blood red swim trunks, black elbow length poncho with matching blood red trimmings with a rounded hood; the group had decided that it would be funny that he had floaties, so he had a brought yellow duck floaty with matching armband floats, the yellow looking even brighter against the black fabric. 

  
Picking himself up from the sand and untangling himself with help from Ranboo, he chased George into the water, quickly followed by Sapnap, who decided to attack Bad. Ranboo chuckled to himself quietly, watching them fight as Dream put the nets back up, the normally green hooded man had actually decided to wear something different for once, and was wearing purple swim trunks with blue flowers on it as well as black shades, but still donning his ceramic mask on his head. He seemed to wear it no matter where he went, even in the heat of Summer. 

  
George and Sapnap had found clothes that matched their aesthetic as well, George with blue swim trunks the same colour as the pants he normally wore as well a tower over his shoulder, which had been abandoned on the beach during the chase between himself, Bad and Sapnap. Sapnap still wore his iconic white bandana, with a think white shirt with his fire symbol on his back open to frame his defined muscles as well as black swim trunks. Ranboo, true to his own black and white aesthetic had found a black Hawaiian shirt with a white flower pattern and light blue swim trunks, though he wouldn't be in the water all that often unless he needed to be, the water would eventually kill him should he stay in it too long. Because of this, he had decided to match Bad with a pink flamingo floaty should he get stuck at sea - he didn't know how to swim.


End file.
